Recuerdos Perdidos
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Hermione tiene un accidente estando embarazada, queda en coma y al despertar no recuerda nada. Draco, su marido, no la abandonará a pesar de eso y la ayudará a recordar. Mientras esto sucede, Luna y Neville tienen una historia turbia debido a Tom Riddle...
1. Introducción

**Recuerdos Perdidos**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Hadelqui**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

**Introducción**

¿Qué sentirías si el amor de tu vida hubiera tenido un accidente de coche en el que casi pierde la vida? ¿Y si después de eso hubiera permanecido en coma dos semanas? Pero aún hay algo peor, ¿qué sentirías si al despertar no recordara nada?

Ese era el caso de Hermione Malfoy, esposa del famoso cantante Draco Malfoy. Ella iba conduciendo hacia su preciosa casa cuando un camión se salió de la calzada delante de ella. Ella intentó esquivarlo y por ello chocó con otro coche que conducía en dirección contraria, ella quedó atrapada dentro del coche.

Había sido un milagro que hubiera quedado de una pieza, estaba grave, el golpe había sido devastador, pero nada en comparación con lo que podía haber pasado. Ella había sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y se había roto una pierna desde el tobillo hasta casi la cadera.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba a Draco era que ella estaba embarazada de cuatro meses en el momento del impacto. Los médicos decían que no había signos de que hubiera sufrido ningún daño, pero eso no le alentaba, necesitaba estar completamente seguro.

Al verla despertar dos semanas después del golpe se sintió tan feliz que no pudo evitar abrazarla y besarla repetidas veces, pero ella se puso nerviosa y empezó a gritar. El médico llegó y la examinó haciendo que el mundo cayera a sus pies con el diagnóstico, ella tenía amnesia y no recordaba nada.

Y allí se encontraba él, fuera de la habitación, esperando a que el psicólogo del hospital terminara de hablar con ella y explicarle todo antes de que él volviera a entrar.

Bill y Luna, los otros dos miembros del grupo "The Malfoys", sus hermanos, habían ido a verlo en varias ocasiones para comprobar el estado de Hermione, pero nada lo animaba. Tampoco lo hacían las llamadas de su padre y su madre desde Chicago, su hogar.

El psicólogo salió de la habitación y se dirigió a Draco muy serio.

-Señor Malfoy, le he explicado a su esposa todo lo relativo a su vida actual, está muy sorprendida pero lo ha asumido bien. No le cuente nada de golpe, espere a que ella le haga preguntas y solo responda a lo que le pregunta. No debe forzarla a recordar, cuanta más presión tenga más le costará.

-Gracias doctor- Draco sonrió y entró en la habitación.

- Hola- Dijo suavemente al cerrar la puerta y toparse con esos ojos color miel que tanto le gustaban- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

-Si- Dijo con una voz apenas audible. Draco se sentó en la silla que había más cerca de la cama- No, espera. Siéntate en la cama, quiero verte bien- Le pidió ella algo nerviosa.

Draco aceptó encantado, cuanto más cerca pudiera tenerla le haría sentirse mejor. Se sentó frente a ella y dejó que le examinara el rostro a fondo, viendo como la preocupación estaba en los ojos de ella.

-Hermione, ¿qué te preocupa?

-No recuerdo nada- Bajó la mirada- ¿Cómo te sentirías si despertaras un día sin saber ni quien eres y te dijeran que estás casado y esperando un hijo?- Suspiró- No te estoy culpando, pero es algo muy frustrante.

-Lo sé, para mí también lo es, en cierto modo- Le levantó la barbilla para poder ver sus ojos- No sabes lo que es ver al amor de tu vida tendida en la cama durante dos semanas y que parezca que no va a despertar. Y cuando al fin la ves despertar, saber que no te recuerda...- Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Draco, Hermione la paró con un dedo.

-No quiero que llores- Le pidió- No sé porque pero eso me duele- Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa- ¿De dónde eres?

-¿Quieres hablar ahora de eso? Sería mejor que descanses.

-De eso nada, soy tu mujer y tengo derecho a saberlo todo de mi marido- Intentó sonar divertida- No pretendo dejarte, este bebé que espero es tan tuyo como mío y por ello no saldré huyendo. Supongo que si me enamoré una vez de ti puedo volver a hacerlo.

-¿Quieres volver a enamorarte de mí?- Hermione asintió bajando la mirada avergonzada y sonrojada- Eso me haría el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Pues sonríe de felicidad- Hermione también sonrió- Ahora responde, ¿de dónde eres?

Hermione lo interrogó durante toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche, ella realmente quería conocerle, algo en él la atraía y le hacía sentir bien. Se sentía completa a su lado y el tener un hijo suyo en su vientre la ayudaba mucho.

Hermione se sorprendió al saber que Draco era el cantante de un grupo que habían formado él y sus hermanos, y que gozaban de mucho éxito. Le contó que los dos eran de Chicago, que ella y su hermana Luna habían sido amigas desde pequeñas, que él la había conocido en una de las fiestas de cumpleaños de su hermana porque él era dos años mayor.

Hizo lo que él psicólogo le había dicho y solo respondió sus preguntas, aunque se moría por contarle todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos.

Al ver como Hermione caía rendida por el sueño, se sentó en la silla que había junto a ella, le tomó la mano y se quedó dormido él también, esperando que al despertar todo eso fuera un mal sueño y ella estuviera en casa, sonriente y feliz.

* * *

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Aquí está mi nueva historia, espero que os guste, al principio se centra mucho en Draco y Hermione, pero poco a poco irán entrando en protagonismo el resto de personajes.**

**Nos leemos.**

* * *

Hola, ¿cómo han estado? :3

Bueno, aquí está este nuevo fic, en este primer capítulo han dado mucha información sobre todo lo que pasará en lo que sigue de la historia. Estoy segura de que a todos les encantará!

Como en otros fics:

5 reviews = actualización** INMEDIATA!**

PERO, hay un nuevo "juego" programado, si pasan a mi perfil, podrán encontrar el mismo mensaje que les mostraré ahora, espero que participen!

"**04/07/14**

He decidido acabar (más o menos) con mis pequeñas "vacaciones" y seguir con todo esto.

Tengo muchas adaptaciones por publicar, así que decidí dejar que ustedes elijan cual quieren leer.

Subiré el primer capítulo de muchos fics, y el que tenga más reviews será el que siga adaptando.

**Pueden mandar su "voto" simplemente dejando un review en el correspondiente fic o mandándome un PM.**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :D"


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente, unas manos grandes despertaron a Draco moviéndolo bruscamente de delante hacia atrás. Draco abrió los ojos molesto por el zarandeo, dispuesto a gritar mil insultos hacia el autor de esos movimientos, pero al abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza vio a Hermione aun dormida en la cama y se contuvo, quería que descansara y se recuperara.

En silencio se giró para encontrarse con sus dos hermanos y sus padres en la habitación, todos mirándole con preocupación.

-Hola cariño- Le abrazó su madre- Sentimos no haber podido venir antes, los vuelos estaban todos anulados por el temporal.

-No te preocupes mamá, lo entiendo- Le devolvió el abrazo- Luna y Bill han estado con nosotros todo el tiempo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Hay alguna novedad?- Preguntó su padre abrazándolo también.

-Si- Sonrió un poco- Despertó anoche, aunque no recuerda nada.

-Es normal que no recuerde el accidente Draco, es una situación complicada- Intentó animarlo su padre.

-No me refiero al accidente. No recuerda ni quien es ella- La miró dormir tan plácidamente- Estuve hablando con ella después de que la viera el psicólogo del hospital, dice que le dé tiempo, que no la presione o será peor.

-Lo siento hijo- Narcisa se apretó contra él.

-¿Cómo se lo ha tomado ella?- Luna se acercó a la cama y miró a Hermione fijamente- ¿Está bien?

-Se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que se podía esperar dada la situación- Sonrió sintiéndose orgulloso de su mujer- Hermione ha decidido que quiere conocerme de nuevo, que si está casada y embarazada de mi tiene que ser por algo y espera que con el tiempo pueda volver a quererme.

-¿En serio ha dicho eso?- Draco asintió- Hermanito, desde luego has tenido mucha suerte de encontrar a una mujer como Hermione.

-Lo sé.

Narcisa y Lucius se quedaron un rato en la habitación con Hermione mientras Luna y Bill sacaban a Draco a comer algo, apenas había tomado nada en las dos semanas en las que Hermione había estado en coma.

Hermione despertó al poco de que ellos se marcharan, se giró para buscar a Draco y se sorprendió al encontrar a una pareja allí, eran mayores que ella, aunque eran jóvenes. Los tres se quedaron mirando fijamente, Hermione pudo ver en los ojos de la mujer los mismos que los de Draco y sonrió al darse cuenta de quienes eran.

-Son los padres de Draco, ¿verdad?

-Así es- La mujer se levantó y se sentó en la cama- Nos has tenido muy preocupados.

-Lo siento, pero es que no recuerdo nada de...

-Lo sabemos- Respondió el hombre cogiendo los hombros de su mujer- Draco nos lo ha dicho. No te preocupes, nosotros te cuidaremos, volverás a recordar pronto.

-Eso espero- Suspiró.

Esa misma tarde le dieron el alta, parecía estaba completamente bien a excepción de la pierna rota y la memoria. Draco empujó su silla hasta el coche de sus padres y los llevaron a casa, Bill y Luna lo seguían en otro coche.

La casa en la que se alojaban era enorme, Hermione se quedó muy sorprendida al verla, Draco la llevó al interior y la tumbó en un sofá del salón. Narcisa fue por los álbumes de fotos, Lucius fue por mantas, Luna por almohadas y Bill a por algo de comer. Draco simplemente la acomodaba en el sofá y le acariciaba la mejilla, se sentía feliz de tenerla en casa a pesar de que ella no recordara nada, y Hermione lo vio.

Todos se pusieron alrededor de ella para mostrarle las fotos, las primeras fueron de cuando empezaron a salir, a los dieciséis años. Eran tan jóvenes, a Hermione le costó reconocer a Draco en aquel joven. Luna le contó que en su fiesta de cumpleaños se encontraron y Draco se sintió celoso al ver como ella bailaba con Seamus Finnigan, que le pegó un puñetazo en la cara por intentar tocarle el culo y ella se lanzó a sus brazos después de eso.

Después fueron las de la boda, tres años después. Narcisa le contó como les había sorprendido a todos que decidieran casarse tan jóvenes, era muy precipitado, todos se pusieron en contra por miedo a que fuera demasiado pronto para ellos, pero que los dos se habían decidido y no se dejaron avasallar por nadie. Así que Hermione con diecinueve años se convirtió en la señora de Draco Malfoy, de veintiuno.

Los siguientes fueron de los primeros años de universidad, Hermione había estudiado ciencias políticas, Lucius le narró como peleó ella por esa plaza, porque se la querían dar a un niño de papá con mucho dinero, pero que ellos dos habían ido y reclamado por su derecho a entrar gracias a su nota alta.

Le tocó el turno a las fotos del inicio del grupo de música "The Malfoys". Todo empezó con una broma de Bill, intentando que Luna y Draco hicieran el ridículo en el baile de navidad de la facultad. Los había inscrito a los dos para tocar y cantar delante de todos en ese momento. Al enterarse entraron en cólera, Luna y Draco no le hablaron durante dos semanas, pero Hermione tuvo una idea para que se vengaran de él. Fue a la directora y añadió a Bill al grupo de música. Cuando la directora anunció que él también se unía al grupo se quedó blanco ante las caras de satisfacción de sus hermanos y de Hermione. El día del baile, Hermione les había preparado una canción y Draco había compuesto la música. Luna tocaba el violín, Bill la batería y Draco el piano, además de ser el cantante. Tuvieron muchísimo éxito y los llamaron más veces para tocar en fiestas. Un día, la directora apareció con un hombre que estaba encantado con su música, ese hombre resultó ser el dueño de una discográfica que quería contratarlos. Ellos aceptaron encantados mientras terminaban de estudiar. Bill narró muy emocionado ese momento.

Draco sacó unas ecografías del mueble que había en el salón, se las entregó y Hermione supo lo que eran al instante porque una lágrima cayó de su mejilla de la emoción. Draco le contó que poco después de empezar con el grupo, ellos habían viajado a Washintong para firmar el contrato y ella se había quedado en Chicago, en su hogar. Pero que apareció una mañana en la habitación de hotel que ocupaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con un papel en la mano. Que se lanzó a sus brazos y después de besarlo con impaciencia lo miró, cogió sus manos y las llevó a su vientre antes de decir "Enhorabuena papá". Le contó como él se había puesto a gritar de la emoción, la había cogido en volandas y había dado vueltas con ella.

Como si de una película se tratara, Hermione vio en su cabeza esa escena del hotel, todo el momento en el que él la cogía y daban vueltas. Ella no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas y sonreír.

-Lo recuerdo- Dijo en un susurro- Recuerdo ese momento.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si- Sonrió- En el hotel Clayton de Washintong.

-Si- Draco también sonrió.

-El 20 de Junio- Se quedó un poco pensativa y miró fijamente a Draco- El día de tu cumpleaños.

-Eso es- Draco la abrazó con cariño- Verás cómo poco a poco recuerdas todo. Solo hay que darte tiempo.

-Para que te sea más fácil, mañana viajaremos a casa- Le explicó Narcisa- Así tendrás más cosas de tu infancia y puede que así recuerdes antes.

-¿A casa? ¿No estamos en casa?

-No exactamente- Luna le sonrió- Como pasamos mucho tiempo aquí, compré una casa para nosotros. Pero nosotros vivimos en Chicago. Vosotros vivís en una casa muy cercana a la nuestra.

-Tengo ganas de ir- Se sinceró ella.

Hermione se quedó dormida antes de la cena y Narcisa pidió que no la despertaran, que necesitaba descansar. Draco la subió a la habitación de ambos y la recostó, se quedó a su lado mirándola y esperando que recuperara la memoria pronto.

* * *

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios.**

**Nos leemos.**

* * *

Un nuevo capítulo aquí. ¿Quieren el siguiente?

Pues,

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Saludos,

Old Brown Shoe :3


End file.
